The Strongest Of Their Time
by Dr. Ribeiro
Summary: Grandma Esther and Grandpa Zeb had faced real good things and also real bad things trough their lives. Still, nothing in the world, could prepare them, for that particular moment.


**This story, its another tragic story i write for this show. Focus on the grandparents, its takes place at the first chapter of ''The Face We Never Forgot'' However, i think i should apologize for the mistake i made; i shouldn't've placed this story in the same line of The Writer Of Darkness, since i had restrain the possibilities a lot.**

**Anyway, i hope you like it.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

_DSCWin, thanks so much for the help._

* * *

**THE STRONGEST OF THEIR TIME**

_"When I remember my grandparents, I remember their strength. When I remember the sound of their voices, I remember how firm yet gentle they were. They were truly people to admire. The strongest people I have ever met even when they lived the best and worst of their lives. I've grown to admire them, especially after that day when they stayed strong, when my parents were consumed by grief. Dispite them feeling the same they were our rock to get all of us through the days."_

The morning was clear and bright as expected for a routine Spring day. Just like routine day Grandma Esther and Grandpa Zeb woke bright and early to start the day with chores and breakfast. While Grandpa Zeb started the coffee, Grandma Esther walked into the livingroom to wake up Erin and Elizabeth who were fast asleep on the couch. Even with their eyes closed they still had puffy red eyes as they had slept there for the better part of a week and she was gentle yet stern in getting them up.

Grandpa Zeb had gone upstairs to wake up John Boy to go and milk the cow while before he walked into the boys room to wake up the remaining three children. As he walked past the girls room he stopped and opened the door expecting to find one more child asleep. But all he found was three already made beds. He knew two of those beds would be slept in but it was the third one that made the older man's heart start to ache. He didn't stay for long before he walked downstairs.

John Boy walked in carefully his walking cane gently tapping on the floor as he walked to the table and slipped inside his seat. "Where's Daddy?" He asked as he gently tapped the table feeling for his utensil for breakfast. He smiled when Grandma Esther gently sat down his plate in front of him. "I didn't hear him this morning."

"Your father left to take care of some things," Grandma Esther said softly helping place her grandson's walking cane near the table for easier reach. "He'll be arriving back soon."

"Is Mama coming to breakfast too?" Elizabeth asked.

"We heard her crying all night last night." Jim Bob whispered before forcing to look at his plate when he saw the stern look in his Grandmother's eyes.

"She's in grief, child." The older woman said fighting back a croak herself. "She has every right to cry, and you children need to respect that and not give your Mama any trouble."

"Then why aren't you suffering?" Erin asked suddenly looking up at her Grandmother. "Didn't she matter to you too?"

"I am suffering too." Grandma Esther said slowly her voice stern but her older body was trembling with emotion. "All you kids are just as important as my own children. But idle minds is the Devil's workshop and he likes to kick us when we're down. As much as she meant the world to me, we still need to do chores before everyone shows up later this afternoon. We all have time to mourn later."

"I agree with your Grandmother," Grandpa Zeb said giving his granddaughter a misty blue eyed stare. "But for now, Erin and Elizabeth, after breakfast you two will come with me to the fields to pick some flowers." The two girls nodded in silence as they knew that it made them happy when they picked the wild flowers and think of how they all came to be.

"Jason, help your brother to the barn so he can milk the cow, Ben go make sure the eggs are gathered for tomorrow's breakfast while Jim Bob help me clean up this kitchen. Jason when you and John Boy come back I want you two to start getting ready while Jason you help your sisters getting ready when they come back from picking flowers." Grandma Esther said making everyone nod in silent agreement. They knew the house needed to continue running even when it felt as though their house would never fill whole again. As everyone moved to do their chores Grandma Esther looked at the clock and wished she could control time to go back before all this ever happened.

_/_

In a blink of an eye, the day was now early evening. Everyone in the Walton's house understood why Grandma Esther insists on doing chores as it makes time move quicker when you don't want to dread on things that hurt the most.

The small gathering of close friends and the Waltons proved to be a somber occasion as everyone came to wish John and Olivia, who had braved to leave her room, the respect for their loss. Even though they were both well late in their years, both Grandma Esther and Grandpa Zeb worked tirelessly to make sure everyone had food and drinks while they stayed. For them, during that mournful time, it seemed to go on forever never giving the sense of breaking away. But to everyone's astonishment the nightly chorus of crickets sang their lullaby as another day for them had passed.

The darken cloak of night spread through the land as if it were mourning the death of the Waltons with them. Grandma Esther was alone as she listened the distant cries and croaks of the frogs and nightly animals while also trying not to listen to the soft sobbing from her son's and daughter in law's room. She fought to remain strong but felt a tear fall when she heard the screen door squeak open. She was quick in wiping away the small droplet from her skin before turning to see who had come out. She let out a sigh of relief as it was only Grandpa Zeb carrying a saucer with a cup of tea.

"Thank you, Zeb." she said as she carefully took the drink and watched him slowly sit down next to her.

"I have to say Esther, I'm very proud of you of what you did today." He leaned back and gently grabbed his wife's hand in his. "I don't think I would be as strong if you weren't by my side."

"You old man," Grandma said fighting another wave of emotions from her voice. "I know you would be stronger then I'll ever be. My heart is feeling like it's being torn into two but we have to be strong for John and Livy until they are stronger again. We also need to be strong for the rest of the children." A few tears escaped the clutches of the older woman's eyes as she fought to quickly remove them before her husband saw them. "We already faced so much together. Let's not give up now."

"It doesn't seem right," Zeb stated his voice starting to crack as his eyes filled with tears. "Our grandchildren should have buried us first...not the other way around."

"Oh Zeb," Grandma Esther shook her head letting more tears to fall. "We need to accept God's wishes. Even when it doesn't seem fair. But we can't argue with them...we just need to accept."

Zeb quietly nodded even though deep down the old man was furious things didn't go the way his mind wanted them. "I told the children," he said with a soft smile. "That she's never forgotten. As everyone has their memories of her. I even said that she'll be waiting for us when it's our time."

"You old man." Grandma Esther groaned leaning over and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "You really have a way with words." She was about to let her tears fall from her eyes when the sound of the front door swung open.

Erin and Elizabeth walked out both of their eyes were red and swollen as they stood in the chilly spring night.

"You two should be in bed." Grandma Esther said setting her tea on the railing and taking the time before turning to wipe away the tears. "Why are you not asleep?"

"We can't sleep in our room, Grandma." Erin said her voice soft. "We just can't..."

Grandma Esther glanced over at Grandpa Zeb who both knew why the two girls were outside. It was the empty bed that would remain empty. Both grandparents looked at the two girls who fought to keep themselves from sobbing and waking up the whole family but their tears were stubborn and started to fall.

"Come here, my girls." Grandpa Zeb said with a warm smile. He held out his arms and both of the girls rushed to cuddle inside the warmth and strength of his arms.

The symphony of the night life was interrupted by loud sniffs and choked sobs but nothing seemed to mind.

Grandma Esther watched as both of the girls stood there their bodies trembling from emotion and cold and the older woman knew she had no right to snap at the oldest one earlier that day. "Erin," she started making Erin turn and look up at her grandmother. "I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning. Like I told you then all of you grandchildren are just as important to me as my own children. Loosing your sister...it's going to be hard. I thought I was doing the right thing in making you work instead of dreading on what had happened."

"That's alright Grandma," Erin sniffed hugging her grandmother. "I'm sorry for being rude to you too."

Grandma Esther hugged Erin tightly as she slowly began to stroke her hair.

"Grandpa," Elizabeth asked her voice breaking from the sorrow she felt. "Do you think Mary Ellen misses us as well?"

"I know so..." Grandpa Zeb's face broke into a bright smile as he let out a surprised little noise. "Oh did you see that?" He said pointing up to the stars.

"No what?" Elizabeth asked looking up at the stars as her Grandfather was doing. "What is it?"

"Oh...I thought I saw Mary Ellen waving down at us." Grandpa Zeb said with a soft smile. "Seems your sister is waving to let you know she misses you greatly. Hm..." Grandpa Zeb said closing his eyes and nodding his head a little. "She just said goodnight to us. Which is a good idea if you ask me. We should head to bed shouldn't we?"

"Come on, we'll tuck you into bed." Grandma Esther said smiling at the softness that her husband had shown giving the two girls something to look forward to at night.

Erin and Elizabeth laid in their bed, and after getting a hug and kiss from their grandparents reluctantly closed their eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Grandma Esther and Grandpa Zeb looked over at their sleeping granddaughters and quickly left the room. Together they silently moved down the steps and walked to their door to head to sleep themselves.

"I guess when we buried that empty coffin in the ground it's like telling us we'll never have that piece with us ever again." Grandma Esther mumbled as she and her husband hugged just outside their bedroom door.

"You are a silly old woman." Grandpa Zeb said lovingly as he kissed his wife gently on the forehead. "That piece will one day be refilled again, when we meet our granddaughter on the other side."

Grandma Esther looked up at the old man that stood in front and wrapped her frail arms around him. "You silly old fool." She said softly.

_Of course my grandparents never thought that I was still awake listening to my parents sobbing softly in their room, my brothers talking about how different our house would be, or my sisters muttering words to Mary Ellen's empty bed wishing she would appear during the night. But what was the hardest thing to hear was of my grandparents as they sobbed in the kitchen trying their hardest not to show that they were just as hurt and vulnerable as the rest of us. But to me, I think it's the strongest action they have ever done. As I know that even the strongest people in my life and the life of my family need to break down and cry. It proves to the rest of them that they just like the rest of us need someone to build them up."_

**End**


End file.
